The present invention is directed to aryl phosphate derivatives of 2xe2x80x2,3xe2x80x2-didehydro-2xe2x80x2,3xe2x80x2-dideoxythymidine (hereinafier xe2x80x9cd4Txe2x80x9d) that exhibit potent activity against the human immune deficiency virus (HIV), e.g. as inhibitors of HIV reverse transcriptase.
The spread of AIDS and the ongoing efforts to control the responsible virus are well-documented. One way to control HIV is to inhibit its reverse transcriptase activity (RT). Thus, novel, potent, and selective inhibitors of HIV RT are needed as useful therapeutic agents. Known, potent inhibitors of HIV RT include 5xe2x80x2-triphosphates of 2xe2x80x2,3xe2x80x2-dideoynucleoside (xe2x80x9cddNxe2x80x9d) analogues. These active RT inhibitors are generated intracellularly by the action of nucleoside kinase and nucleotide kinase. Thus ddN compounds such as AZT and d4T have been considered to hold much promise in the search for anti-HIV agents.
The rate-limiting step for the conversion of 3xe2x80x2-azido-3xe2x80x2-deoxythymidine (Zidovudine; AZT) to its bioactive metabolite AZT-triphosphate seems to be the conversion of the monophosphate derivative to the diphosphate derivative, whereas the rate-limiting step for the intracellular generation of the bioactive 2xe2x80x2,3xe2x80x2-dideoxy-2xe2x80x2,3xe2x80x2-didehydrothymidine (d4T) metabolite d4T-triphosphate was reported to be the conversion of the nucleoside to its monophosphate derivative.(Balzarini et.al., 1989, J.Biol. Chem. 264:6127; McGuigan et.al., 1996, J. Med. Chem. 39:1748). See FIG. 1 for the mechanism proposed in the prior art.
In an attempt to overcome the dependence of ddN analogues on intracellular nucleoside kinase activation, McGuigan et al. have prepared aryl methoxyalaninyl phosphate derivatives of AZT (McGuigan et.al., 1993 J. Med. Chem. 36:1048; McGuigan et.al., 1992 Antiviral Res. 17:311) and d4T (McGuigan et.al., 1996 J.Med.Chem.39:1748; McGuigan et.al., 1996 Bioorg.Med.Chem.Lett. 6:1183). Such compounds have been shown to undergo intracellular hydrolysis to yield monophosphate derivatives that are further phosphorylated by thymidylate kinase to give the bioactive triphosphate derivatives in a thymidine kinase (TK)-independent fashion. However, all attempts to date to further improve the potency of the aryl phosphate derivatives of d4T by various substitutions of the aryl moiety without concomitantly enhancing their cytotoxicity have failed(McGuigan et.al., 1996 J.Med.Chem. 39:1748).
In the present invention, it has been discovered that a substitution at the phenyl moiety in the phenyl methoxyalaninyl phosphate derivative of d4T with an electron-withdrawing moiety such as a para-bromo substitution, enhances the ability of the phenyl methoxyalaninyl derivative of d4T to undergo hydrolysis due to the electron withdrawing property of the bromo substituent. The substituted phenyl phosphate derivative of d4T demonstrate potent and specific anti-viral activity.
The present invention is based on the unexpected discovery that aryl phosphate derivatives of d4T, for example having an electron-withdrawing substutution such as a para-bromo substitution on the aryI group, show markedly increased potency as anti-HIV agents without undesirable levels of cytotoxic activity. In particular, these derivatives are potent inhibitors of HIV reverse transcriptase. In a preferred aspect of the present invention, the phosphorus of the aryl phosphate group is further substituted with an amino acid residue that may be esterified or substituted such as a methoxy alaninyl group.
The para-bromo substituted phenyl methoxyalaninyl phosphate derivative of d4T as an active anti-HIV agent potently inhibits HIV replication in peripheral blood mononuclear cells (PBMNC) as well as TK-deficient CEM T-cells without any detectable cytotoxicity. Furthermore, this novel d4T derivative, d4T-5xe2x80x2-(para-bromophenyl methoxyalaninyl phosphate), had potent antiviral activity against RTMDR-1, an AZT- and NNI-resistant strain of HIV-1, and moderate activity against HIV-2. Similarly, the corresponding para-bromo substituted phenyl methoxyalaninyl phosphate derivative of AZT showed potent anti-HIV activity in PBMNC as well as TK-deficient CEM T-cells but it was not effective against the AZT- and NNI-resistant RTMDR-1 or HIV-2. In contrast to these d4T and AZT derivatives, the corresponding 3dT derivative, 3dT-5xe2x80x2-(para-bromophenyl methoxyalaninyl phosphate), showed no significant anti-HIV activity in PBMNC or TK-deficient CEM T-cells. To our knowledge, this is the first report of a previously unappreciated structure activity relationship determining the potency of phenyl phosphate derivatives of both d4T and AZT.
The lead compounds d4T-5xe2x80x2-(para-bromophenyl methoxyalaninyl phosphate) and AZT-5xe2x80x2-(para-bromophenyl methoxyalaninyl phosphate provide a basis for the design of effective HIV treatment strategies capable of inhibiting HIV replication, and particularly in TK-deficient cells.